1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device having a display, and more particularly, to an electronic device that includes two or more displays and sets hardware resources or software resources corresponding to the two or more displays to be different from each other, and a method executed on the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network devices such as base stations are installed throughout the country. The network devices receive data from and transmit data to other electronic devices through a network. Thus, a user is able to freely utilize the network anywhere in the country.
Various kinds of electronic devices provide a variety of functions in accordance with the recent trend of the digital convergence. For example, a smartphone supports a call function as well as an Internet connection through the network. Furthermore, the smartphone supports a function for reproducing music or videos, a function for capturing videos or photos using an image sensor, and the like.
Generally, an electronic device provides a user with a variety of information through a single display. However, an electronic device that is equipped with a plurality of displays is also required to provide the above-described functions.